


The heart never grows old

by Sasha713



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-08
Updated: 2011-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:49:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasha713/pseuds/Sasha713
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I don't think the heart ever grows old' -Samantha Carter to Katherine Langford</p>
            </blockquote>





	The heart never grows old

He was sure that he was too old to be feeling these types of things. The twisting in his gut when he looked at her.

She was sitting at his kitchen counter, her eyes scanning over the newspaper, fingers wrapped around a mug of coffee, looking so… _calm_ , wearing those glasses she had adopted almost a year ago.

Too much straining her eyes in the ten years of gate travel.

 _‘Now you_ do _look like a geek’_ he’d said, and she had just given him that patient look she sometimes gave him when she was mildly amused.

He couldn’t help watching her right now; his expression -he knew- would be one of complete and utter contentment and _awe_ that she was still willing to do this with him despite his age.

She glanced up then, catching his expression, her eyes smiling at him, lips quirking.

“I’m too old for this.” He said as explanation for the embarrassing look she’d caught on his face.

“For what exactly?” she asked, standing up and placing her empty cup in his sink. _His_ sink. She was perfectly at home in his kitchen, and that should scare him more than it did, seeing as he had been a bachelor with experiments growing in his fridge for more years than he could count on his fingers.

“ _This_.” He said, leaning back and watching her just for the sake of watching her.

She turned and shot him a small grin.

She didn’t respond to his words, coming up to him instead and pressing a decidedly unchaste kiss to his lips that he couldn’t help but follow when she pulled back.

Oh yeah, he liked having Samantha Carter in his kitchen.

“You don’t feel too old to me.” She said pointedly, her hands slipping down his chest.

“What do you know?” he grumbled before tugging her into his arms. “You’re barely past 40.”

“The heart never grows old, Jack.” She said with a fond smile up at him, before she reached up and kissed him again.

Maybe she was right…

.fin.


End file.
